Battle of USS Barack Obama
The Battle of USS Barack Obama was an engagement between the United States and the Federal Republic of China, and the Dr. Isaak Weil's Mavericks and Lord Brevon's Robot movement, which began when Lord Arktivus Brevon escaped from the aircraft carrier following a Maverick attack on the ship. Lord Brevon escaped with Dr. Isaak Weil and this resulted in the Battle of Los Angeles. Battle Lord Arktivus Brevon and Dr. Isaak Weil were hauled in after the bloody Battle of Socotra Island, and Lord Brevon was held prisoner in the galley of USS Barack Obama, a US Navy aircraft carrier while Dr. Weil managed to escape capture. Lord Arktivus Brevon, while in prison, only talked to the Sentinel Task Force operative Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II. As the interrogation continues, Admiral Briggs reports that enemy drones are attacking the Obama. Lord Brevon is freed by Salazar (unbeknownst to Sonic Sr II), who then knocks out Sonic Sr II and Salazar and then escapes but Master Chief and Sash Lilac stops him before he can escape only for Lilac to be thrown overboard by Lord Brevon. After engaging a number of hostile Lord Brevon's Robots and Dr. Weil's Mavericks, Sonic Sr II makes his way into the security room. Believing that there is only one option left, Admiral Briggs reboots the system, which unfortunately shuts down the security, allowing Lord Brevon to break through. Lord Brevon goes into the server room, alongside Lord Brevon's robot, and holds Briggs hostage. As he walks into the control room, threatening the soldiers that he will kill Briggs if his demands are not followed. As Briggs tells the soldiers and Salazar to shoot Menendez, Salazar then betrays them by killing the two soldiers. Farod will take the bullet meant for Chloe. Salazar then proceeds to knock Chloe unconscious. Lord Brevon is given the chance to either wound Briggs by shooting him in the arm or leg. Lord Brevon refused, Salazar will pistol-whip Briggs across the head, knocking him unconscious. The Obama will be saved. Lord Brevon then hacks the U.S. command network and takes control of the entire U.S. military drone fleet. After Sonic Sr II breaks in through a ventilation shaft, he will tend to the casualties and see what Lord Brevon has done. Sonic Sr II alerts the ship crew that Salazar is a traitor. After Sonic Sr II catches up to nearby SEALs, who have detained Salazar in a vehicle bay, he will interrogate Salazar. Shortly afterwards, Master Chief executes Salazar for a high treason. As Sonic Sr II and Master Chief reaches the upper deck of the USS Barack Obama, he runs into more enemy Brevon's robots and Weil's mavericks. Eventually Section gets into one of their jets, where Crosby is waiting. As they take off, Crosby is shot in the arm by Lord Brevon's robot soldier, who is killed by Master Chief with the HBRa3 rifle. While Master Chief and Sonic Sr II are evacuating Obama, Strategic Defense Coalition fighters arrive to assist the crippled USS Barack Obama. Category:2130s conflicts Category:Second Cold War Category:Fictional battles Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving the Federal Republic of China Category:Military operations involving the Federal Republic of China Category:Military operations involving the United States